ANBU
by Shirai Mikami
Summary: ANBU (Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai), organisasi militer rahasia yang bertanggungjawab langsung kepada Hokage, kepala Negara Hi, untuk melaksanakan misi tingkat S. Secret or Special. Sasuke, si navigator hebat yang tak mau dinomorduakan. Sakura, bagaimana cerita masa lalunya hingga ia bisa terlibat dalam misi rahasia ini? Seorang navigator tak boleh salah mengarahkan. AU. SS.


**ANBU **

_(Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai – Special Assassination and Tactical Squad)_

_Naruto is always Masashi Kishimoto's Masterpiece_

_Rated T+_

_(maybe change to M because Battle, Bloody Scene, and Violence in the story)_

_Main Cast : Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke_

OoO

_Happy reading and enjoy the story!_

OoO

ANBU adalah organisasi militer rahasia yang bertanggungjawab langsung kepada Hokage, kepala Negara Hi. Organisasi ini sengaja dibuat terpisah dari Pasukan Militer di bawah Departemen Pertahanan dan Keamanan Negara karena memiliki misi militer yang tidak biasa, Misi Tingkat S. _Secret or Special._

OoO

**ANBU Headquarters**

Sebuah pesawat tempur sedang melaju dengan sangat cepat dalam keadaan hujan es terlihat pada layar monitor berukuran 30"x25,7".

"_Temeeeee!_ Arahkan dengan benar!" Teriakan seorang pria terdengar dari dalam monitor. "Apa kau serius membiarkanku seperti ini? Jangan hanya melihat dari luar pesawat, aku tidak dapat mendengar suaramu dengan jelas di kala badai es!"

Yang dipanggil Teme menatap malas monitornya sedang tangannya mengambil irisan tomat dengan santai dan memakannya. "Hn."

"Oh, My God! Apa yang kau katakana hah?! Cepat tampilkan wajahku di monitormu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Dengan sekali klik, muncullah sosok pria berambut pirang sedang mengemudikan pesawat dengan mata yang tertutup kain.

"Aku akan mengarahkanmu dengan benar jika kau membuka penutup matamu, _Dobe_."

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali sih, aku sedang melatih inderaku yang lain dan kau telah setuju untuk jadi navigatorku dalam latihan ini."

"Belok pada arah 110 derajat, Naruto." Perintah Uchiha Sasuke dengan datar.

"Apa?" Si rambut pirang itu masih sewot karena kawannya masih terdengar tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengarahkannya.

"Belok. 110." Ulangnya pelan.

"110? Baiklah! Uwooooo - " Naruto merasakan sebagian sayap pesawatnya bergesekkan dengan sesuatu yang membuat pesawatnya oleng sejenak.

Melihat itu Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang kan, arahkan dengan benar!" Emosi Naruto semakin meluap. Naruto menghela napas kemudian menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Lupakan. Apa yang hampir kutabrak tadi, Sasuke?"

"Gunung Es. Belok arah 87."

"109."

"65."

"90."

"147."

Sasuke mengarahkan dengan sangat cepat dan yang diarahkan mulai kewalahan, "Kau gila, Sasuke!"

"Berarti kau lebih gila," Sasuke tertawa ala iblis. "41."

"Yeah!" Naruto bersorak ketika ia merasa belokannya sempurna.

"93."

"58."

"91."

"55."

"111."

"90."

" Tamat."

Sasuke menyeringai ketika membaca tulisan '_Congratulation, this mission is completed perfectly!' _pada layar monitornya.

_'Perfect as usually,'_ batinnya dalam sebuah seringaian.

Pria berambut hitam dengan _chicken-butt-style_ itu kemudian meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan setelah selesai ia mulai makan lagi irisan tomat yang masih tersisa di piring kecil di atas mejanya.  
Dukk!

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Uchiha Sasuke tersedak, kaget karena mendadak ada yang menendang kursinya dengan keras tepat di belakang punggungnya,

"Rasakan itu, Sasuke!"

Cengiran lebar meremehkan terpatri pada wajah rubah Naruto saat Sasuke memutarkan kursinya ke arah belakang, melihat siapa yang sudah kurang ajar padanya. Naruto sudah melepas penutup matanya.

"Kau-"

Naruto menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke. "Bisa-bisanya kau memberikan intruksi sekejam itu pada orang yang tak dapat melihat, hah?!" Teriaknya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, ia melirik sekilas ke arah monitor. "_Perfectly_, eh?" Lihat Naruto tak percaya.

"Hn. Lepaskan tanganmu."

"Hahahaha." Naruto tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu Sasuke. "Terima kasih, aku tak jadi marah. Ya, walaupun aku sempat merasa tak kan kembali lagi ke sini."

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto. "Ck. Kau tidak akan mati karena 'mainan' itu."

"Baiklah. Aku percaya kemampuan navigasimu yang sangat hebat. Kau orang kedua yang membuatku menyelesaikan misi dengan sempurna walaupun ini hanya latihan. Jam latihanku selanjutnya masih 3 jam lagi. Ayo bekerjasama lagi!" Kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Cih! Orang kedua?" Sasuke merasa diremehkan. Sepengetahuannya dialah navigator terhebat yang ada di ANBU.

"Ya. Kau tahu Sasuke? Kudengar kau selalu sempurna soal navigasi. Aku banyak mendengar dari prajurit yang lain. Karena itu aku mencoba menerimamu sebagai navigator atas rekomendasi Kakashi. Tapi, sejak Kirishima Sayaka-_nee_ berhenti dari sini tak pernah ada lagi navigator yang membuat latihanku sempurna." Jelas Naruto.

"…"

"Masih ada 3 jam lagi sebelum kita bersenang-senang lagi, aku pergi dulu Sasuke, _jaa_!"

OoO

Uchiha Sasuke, 24 tahun, seseorang yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai navigator terhebat yang berada di ANBU. Dia masuk ke markas besar menggantikan Kirishima Sayaka, wanita yang telah mengabdi 3 tahun di ANBU yang kepergiannya masih terceritakan dalam banyak versi. Selama masa pelatihan ANBU di musim semi 2 tahun lalu, Sasuke meraih gelar peringkat pertama, terbaik. Namun ia tidak merasa terbaik karena dirinya selalu dinomorduakan, dibanding-bandingkan dengan seseorang yang keberadaannya masih misteri bernama Mizayaki Takagi, peserta terbaik pada pelatihan ANBU di musim dingin 3 tahun lalu. Dan baru saja, dia dinomorduakan kembali oleh Uzumaki Naruto, Kapten Pasukan 1 ANBU. Sasuke dan Naruto beberapa kali pernah bertemu di luar ANBU dan terlibat dalam beberapa kali pertengkarang jalanan bersama para penjahat kelas rendah. Keduanya tidak saling tahu kalau mereka sama-sama bekerja di ANBU sampai Sasuke menerima perintah atasannya untuk membantu Naruto latihan. Di markas besar ini, Sasuke bekerja di bagian pengintaian.

OoO

Sebagian besar orang di ANBU Headquarters memiliki aktivitas yang sangat sibuk, sisanya adalah orang sibuk. Memang ada waktunya untuk istirahat, namun banyak juga yang menggunakannya untuk berlatih.

Sebuah inovasi canggih hadir ke dunia ini untuk membantu orang-orang yang memerlukan latihan fisik namun tidak harus susah payah menghabiskan terlalu banyak tenaga dan waktu. Mereka hanya perlu masuk ke dalam kapsul raksasa yang berkapasitas 1 orang setiap kapsul. Kemudian mereka memilih tempat mana, kondisi cuaca seperti apa, musuh apa yang akan mereka hadapi. Selanjutnya mereka memasang alat seperti _headphone_ di kepalanya. Lima detik kemudian mereka tidak sadarkan diri dan detik kemudian mereka bangun pada kondisi yang sudah mereka tentukan sebelumnya. Ya, ini seperti mimpi namun mereka masih bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain di luar mimpinya dengan bantuan alat tertentu. Contohnya seperti latihan Sasuke dan Naruto tadi. Berterimakasihlah pada Nara Shikamaru yang terus mengembangkan proyek ini. Kapsul ini dinamakan _Chakra_.

Ini adalah ruangan pengintaian dimana Uchiha Sasuke berada di dalamnya. Ruangan ini terdiri dari ruang utama dimana kau bisa melihat banyak monitor besar di sini. Ruangan ini berada di lantai paling atas, lantai 9. Bila kau keluar dari lift, tepat saat kau keluar lift, kau bisa melihat kenampakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke di kursinya dari belakang. Dia mengoperasikan 3 layar komputer. Satu yang tadi dipakai berlatih bersama Naruto, dua lainnya berukuran lebih kecil berada di kanan kirinya dengan posisi lebih rendah dari yang besar.

Di bagian kiri wilayah Sasuke terdapat jalan untuk menuju ruangan selanjutnya. Di sanalah wilayah Nara Shikamaru, pria berambut nanas yang super jenius. Dia bertugas memastikan keamanan yang ada di seluruh lalu lintas di Negara Hi. Mengawasi negara? Ini bukanlah hal sulit. Negara Hi bukanlah negara yang sangat besar, luasnya hanya sekitar setengah di Pulau Jawa yang sangat terkenal di galaksi lain. Selanjutnya, di bagian pengintaian ini terdapat beberapa ruangan-ruangan lain seperti kantor pada umumnya. Ruangan Pak Kepala atau di sini mereka memanggilnya Ketua, ruangan dapur, ruangan makan, tempat beristirahat, dan lain sebagainya.

Sedangkan, di bagian kanan wilayah Sasuke, terdapat 2 monitor sama besarnya dengan milik Sasuke yang besar. Alat itu dioperasikan oleh Kotetsu dan Izumo, 2 orang yang ditugaskan untuk mengintai seluruh wilayah perbatasan Negara Hi. Di sebelahnya lagi terdapat 4 komputer. 1 berukuran 30"x25,7", 1 berukuran diagonal 14", dan 2 lainnya berdiagonal 10". Navigator pengoperasi komputer-komputer ini adalah wanita dingin berambut hitam bernama Mitarashi Anko. Sayang, ini adalah hari ketujuh wanita ini tidak masuk setelah proses pemakamannya yang begitu mengharukan. ANBU telah kehilangan wanita hebat yang telah banyak berjasa ini.

Ketidakhadiran wanita ini sangat berpengaruh besar sehingga dibutuhkan 1 orang navigator lagi untuk menggantikan tugasnya.

"Tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya cari wanita itu sekarang dan bawa dia menghadap padaku!" Suara Pak Ketua, Hatake Kakashi, terdengar meninggi dari ruangannya.

Sasuke mengernyit.

"Jika kau tidak dapat menemukan Kirishima Sayaka, maka carilah Miyazaki Takagi. Jika tidak ada juga, maka bawalah siapapun yang memiliki kompetensi seperti mereka berdua!" Lagi-lagi Kakashi berteriak, kali ini disusul suara pintu dibanting.

Mendengar dua nama yang selama ini selalu terngiang dalam benak Sasuke sebagai orang-orang yang harus dikalahkan, ia menegang.

_'Kematian Anko. Prediksi pemberontakan di laut perbatasan. Adanya lokasi yang tak bisa dilacak. Nama Orochimaru yang akhir-akhir ini kembali heboh. Kirishima Sayaka. Miyazaki Takagi. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya dan apa yang sedang direncanakan Ketua?'_

OoO

Mentari pagi yang cerah masuk menghangatkan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar melalui jendela-jendela besar yang tak sempat ditutup tirai semalam. Di ruangan itu terdapat banyak benda-benda yang terbuat dari tembikar. Ada yang sudah menjadi barang yang sangat cantik, sebagian lain masih sampai proses pembakaran, dan sebagian yang lain baru selesai dari proses pembentukan. Pot, vas, guci, piring, mug, asbak, dan bermacam-macam bentuk lainnya.

_Drrrttt… Drrrttt… Drrrttt…_

"Eeuungghh.." Seorang gadis melenguh dari dalam selimutnya mendengar suara getaran ponselnya di meja.

_Drrrttt… Drrrttt… Drrrttt…_

Ia terduduk dan membuka selimutnya. Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis berusia 23 tahun berambut merah muda sepunggung, melihat sekeliling dan baru tersadar kalau semalam ia tidur di atas sofa.

_Drrrttt… Drrrttt… Drrrttt…_

Ia mengambil ponsel di meja yang ada di depannya. _"_Moshi-moshi, Ohayou_ Haru_-kun_!"_

"_Ne_? Sasori-_san_?"

_"30 menit lagi aku sampai di tempatmu. Pastikan tempatmu oke dan sudah tersedia sarapan untuk 3 orang. "_

"Apa maksud_–_"

_"Ah, sudah jangan banyak bicara, lakukan saja! Seorang langganan tembikarmu sedang bersamaku _on the way to your home_."_

Dan percakapan telepon itu diputus sepihak.

"Langgananku, eh? Baiklah aku akan bergegas."

Segera, Sakura membereskan ruangannya itu. Ruangan 5x5 meter persegi itu bisa dibilang ruangan utama rumahnya, ruang kerja, sekaligus ruang tamu. Selain ruangan itu hanya ada 1 kamar, 1 kamar mandi, dapur, dan tempat mencuci dan menjemur pakaian di belakang. Untung setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya Sakura sekalian membereskan ruangan itu, jadi tak makan banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan sisanya.

Ting. Tong.

Tepat 30 menit setelah Sasori menelepon, bel rumah Sakura berbunyi.

"Sudah datang ya?" Ucapnya pelan.

Segera ia taruh nampan berisi 3 gelas dan 1 wadah berisi _ocha _panas di samping hidangan _sandwich_ berisi sayuran itu.

Baru saja Sakura akan melangkah ke arah pintu, pintu itu sudah dibuka terlebih dahulu. Seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajah yang Nampak lebih muda daripada umurnya datang bersama lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir dan bermata kelam yang tajam.

"_Good job_, Haru-_kun_!" Yang berambut merah, Sasori, puas melihat sekilas ruangan utamanya itu. "Kenalkan, ini Uchiha Itachi." Tunjuknya pada pria di sebelahnya.

Pria itu membungkuk sedikit.

"Ah. Haruno Sakura." Sakura segera membalas Itachi dengan hormat lalu kembali ke posisi semula dan tersenyum.

"Eh?" Sakura merasakan ada aroma menarik yang masuk ke indera penciumannya.

Ia mengendus sambil melangkah maju ke arah Sasori dan Itachi lalu mengitari mereka lewat sebelah Itachi dan berhenti tepat di belakang Itachi. "Aku tak menyangka bisa mencium wangi darah yang terasa manis ini lagi."

"_Yeay_!" Sakura mendadak berteriak, excited or freak?

Sasori berbalik melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura selanjutny sedangkan Itachi tetap pada posisinya.

"Itachi-_san_, aku bisa mencium darahmu sangat manis sampai-sampai aku ingin sekali menghisapnya! Hahahaha."

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak kiri Itachi namun terhenti.

"Ah! Sepertinya sakit di pundak kiriku ini datang lagi." Ucap Itachi lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura sambil menutupi pundak kirinya dengan tangan kanannya dari arah depan.

"He? Apa kau sedang terluka?" Mendadak Sakura jadi khawatir. "Maafkan soal tadi, aku hanya bercanda. Ternyata memang sedang terluka ya?" Tanyanya.

"Hn. Ini karena latihan kemarin aku tidak berhati-hati. _It's ok._" Terangnya singkat.

"Latihan apa yang kau lakukan hingga seperti itu? Kutebak, pasti bahu kirimu mengeluarkan banyak darah sampai diperban?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Haru-_kun_.." Sasori memberikan kode untuk tidak melanjutkan pembahasan ini.

"Oh ya, Haruno-_san_. Aku senang bisa datang ke tempat seniman yang karyanya sangat patut diapresiasi. Aku berterima kasih karena koleksiku semakin banyak tanpa perlu pergi jauh-jauh."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian –Sakura menganggapnya pujian– dari Itachi.

Itachi melanjutkan, "Lukisan dengan pola geometris ala Timur Tengah. Ya, ala Jazirah Suna. Itu favorit adikku juga. Lukisan naturalmu pun sangat berkesan elegan dan cantik."

"Hehehe. Kau tahu? Aku ini amatir. Kurasa kata-katamu lebih cocok untuk seorang pro. Ah ya! Silakan duduk. Aku telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita bertiga."

OoO

"Jadi, kau akan pergi jauh?" Tanya Sakura pada Itachi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasori.

"Hn."

"Wah sayang sekali kau akan kehilangan salah satu pelanggan setiamu." Komentar Sasori, bercanda.

Sakura tak menggubris perkataan Sasori.

"Tenang, sebelum aku pergi aku mampir ke sini untuk melihat apa yang bisa kubeli. Kupikir aku akan membeli semua barang yang sudah jadi di sini. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Haruno-_san_?"

"Se-semuanya?" Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn."

OoO

Sakura dan Sasori membantu Itachi memasukkan barang belanjaan tembikarnya ke dalam mobil _box_-nya. "Selesai!" Ucap mereka bersamaan

Kini Itachi telah siap untuk mengemudikan mobilnya. "Terima kasih semuanya."

Sakura memberikan tanda 'ok' lewat tangannya sedangkan Sasori mengangguk mantap.

Itachi mulai menyalakan mesin dan siap untuk berangkat.

"Hati-hati." Pesan Sakura.

"Hn."

Dan kini tinggal Sasori dan Sakura berdua.

"Sasori-san, kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang kan?"

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Tentu tidak, Haru-_kun_. Deidara akan menjemputku."

"Haha. Baiklah. Ayo masuk dulu sampai Dei datang."

"Ok."

OoO

"Sakura-_chaaaaaaan_!"

"Ya ampun, bisakan kau tidak berteriak Dei?" Sakura menjitak kepala Deidara saat Deidara hampir memeluknya.

"_Ittai._" Pria berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda meringis kesakitan.

"Makanya jangan aneh-aneh. Ckck." Sasori melihat Deidara dengan pandangan menyedihkan.

Deidara melempar _deathglare_ pada sahabat merahnya itu.

"Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_. Sudah kubilang, kan. Seni adalah ledakan. Barusan senimu meledak! Hahaha." Deidara menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura.

Sakura menepisnya. "Dan ledakkan itu hanya menyisakan sedikit saja. Tahu begini, semalam aku menyelesaikan semua tembikar yang sudah dibakar untuk dilukis. Hehe. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari kata lumayan."

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu, Haru-_kun_. Ingat pesanku waktu itu." Sasoro menginterupsi.

"Ehehe. Baiklah Sasori-_san_."

OoO

**ANBU Headquarters**

"Yaaaaa! Lepaskan! Jangan seret aku!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak terima diperlakukan sedemikian kasar oleh kedua orang lelaki itu. Kini mereka ada di tempat parkir ANBU Headquarters.

Tak lama setelah Sasori dan Deidara pergi, dua orang lekaki dengan mengenakan topeng berbentuk wajah kucing yang sudah termodifikasi tiba-tiba membawa Sakura paksa. Sakura sempat memberontak tapi itu tidak lama karena mereka memberinya obat bius, seketika Sakura pingsan setelah menghirup gas yang mengandung obat bius sampai hampir sampai di tempat itu.

"Ok. Aku tak akan melarikan diri. Tapi bisakah kita jalan dengan benar? Maksudku tidak perlu menarikku seperti ini. Aku bukan kriminal."

Kedua orang itu sepertinya berpura-pura tuli dan malah berjalan dengan lebih cepat sambil menarik Sakura sampai masuk ke dalam lift.

_Teng. Teng. Teng._

Bunyi tanda sudah sampai pada lantai tujuan. Lantai 9, tempat para navigator berada.

Pintu lift terbuka.

"Hei, jawab aku! Untuk apa kalian membawaku ke tempat ini. Apa mau kalian? Kau pikir aku binatang apa? Bisanya hanya menyeret-nyeret! Ya!" Sakura frustasi karena terus menerus diabaikan.

Mendengar teriakan Sakura. Seluruh penghuni ruangan melihat ke sumber suara untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Namun, berbeda dengan seorang Uchiha yang satu itu. Yap. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia kini tengah sibuk mengomentari tomatnya tanpa peduli pada ribut-ribut yang terjadi di depan pintu lift.

"Cih. Aku meminta tomat ceri. Bukan tomat dan buah ceri!" Katanya pada diri sendiri. "Apa mungkin intruksiku salah tadi? Ah. Tidak mungkin. Aku seorang navigator yang selalu tepat, kemungkinan salah memberikan intuksi hanya 0,1 persen ."

"Yaaaaaa! Lepaskaaaan! Aaaa!" Sasuke baru merasa terganggu dengan suara gadis entah siapa itu yang jelas sangat menganggu. '_Kau pikir ini tempat apa seenaknya berteriak seperti itu_.'

Kemudian dia mengamati sebuah ceri kemudian menyeringai.

Kembali pada Sakura. Kedua penjaga yang membawa Sakura mulai kewalahan menghadapi gadis yang tidak mau diam dan malah semakin mengeraskan teriakannya.

Tiba-tiba..

"Ak!" Teriakan Sakura tertahan dikarenakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya saat berteriak. "Uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk." Sakura terbatuk. Ia yakin benda yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya masih tersangkut di kerongkongan.

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke." Salah satu pria itu berbicara pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan di tangannya terdapat ketapel. Ya, ia baru saja menembakkan buah ceri ke dalam mulut Sakura dengan ketapel untuk menghentikan teriakannya itu.

"Dasar gadis gila." Gumamnya.

OoO

Sejenak setelah Sakura dibawa pergi dari hadapan Sasuke, semua kegiatan kembali normal seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Nara Shikamaru mendekati kursi Sasuke. "Kopi?" Tawarnya.

"Hn."

Shikamaru meletakka secangkir kopi di meja Sasuke.

"Ada informasi penting, Sasuke." Beritahu Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Sasuke terlihat sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Pengganti Mitarashi Anko."

"Siapa?"

"Wanita tadi. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Kudengar mulai hari ini dia akan bekerja, setelah dia keluar dari ruangan Pak Ketua." Shikamaru menyeruput kopinya yang sudah sempat diminum setengah.

Sasuke sangsi. _Dia?_ "Kau yakin, Shikamaru?"

"Kapan aku berbohong?" Tanya Shikamaru balik.

"Padaku? Tidak pernah."

"Karena itu siapkan dirimu untuk berkenalan dan bekerjasama dengannya."

Sasuke telah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkan barang-barang penting ke dalam tasnya kemudian mengambil cangkir yang ada di mejanya.

Sasuke meminum setengah isi cangkirnya. "Aku mau pulang."

"Bahkan ini belum jam makan siang, Sasuke."

"Kakashi bilang aku boleh pulang setelah selesai menemani Naruto latihan. Ya, mengingat kemarin aku sampai tidak pulang gara-gara bocah rubah itu."

"Pak Ketua." Ralat Shikamaru. "Kita semua harus lengkap jika ada anggota baru."

"Terserah. Toh, jika memang ada orang baru aku bisa menemuinya besok mengingat tempat kerjanya terlihat saat aku menolehkan kepala dari kursinya." Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Merepotkan." Komentar Shikamaru.

OoO

**Ruangan Hatake Kakashi**

"Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh pergi." Kata pria berambut perak itu pada kedua orang yang telah mengantarkan Haruno Sakura ke tempatnya.

Kedua penjaga itu membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sakura dalam ruangan.

Sakura memastikan tidak ada orang yang menguping di luar kemudian melangkah menghadap Kakashi dan_–_

_Braakkk!_

Ia menggebrak meja Kakashi kasar.

"Apa kau tak ingat apa yang kubilang waktu itu, heh, Hatake Kakashi?" Mata Sakura mengeluarkan kilatan kemarahan. "Jika kau kembali memanggilku, maka bawa aku baik-baik!" Ingat Sakura.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Hahaha. Tentu aku ingat, Nona. Tapi mengetahui perwujudanmu saat ini aku tak bisa karena tak ada yang mengenalimu. Kau pikir sekarang kau siapa?"

"Hahaha." Sakura tertawa miris. "Ya, kau benar. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi, ada perlu apa?"

"Tidak suka basa-basi seperti biasa."

"Katakan saja!"

"Aku ingin kau kembali bekerja di sini. Banyak yang terjadi."

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya. Tadinya kau akan mulai bekerja hari ini. Namun, mendadak aku berubah pikiran. Besok datanglah lebih pagi dari yang lainnya. Seperti dulu. Sudah kusiapkan berkas-berkas yang perlu kau ketahui sebelum kau datang besok." Kakashi menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di mejanya.

"Seingatku, berkali-kali aku bilang kalau aku tak mau menjadi seperti dulu." Tatap Sakura sebal.

"Hanya besok. Selanjutnya kau bisa jadi dirimu sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "_Deal?_"

"Belum." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebutkan satu kata yang bisa meyakinkanku untuk berada di sini!"

"Kumogakure."

Mata Sakura langsung berbinar mendengar kata itu. "_Deal."_

OoO

Sasuke telah sampai di rumahnya. Ketika akan masuk, ada sebuah kotak besar yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Paket lagi, eh?"

Ia kemudian mengambil amplop yang ada di atas kotak setinggi dadanya itu dan membaca surat di dalamnya.

**_Mungkin ini adalah kiriman terakhir. Jika kau bertemu dengan orang ini, jangan pernah memberitahu apapun informasi tentangku. Aku lebih memilih kita tak bertemu lagi daripada kita bertemu dalam kondisi yang menyakitkan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. _**

**You know me so well, man!**

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan foto yang masih berada di dalam amplop dan melihat siapa yang ada di foto itu.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

OoO

**Bersambung**

OoO

**A/N :**

Panjangnya~

Gimana menurut kalian? ^_^

Ini baru perkenalan, penasaran kelanjutannya?

Ikuti kisahnya.


End file.
